


Chosing Names

by AngelynMoon



Series: Deal [22]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec gets his cooking skills from God, Baking, Explosions, Gen, M/M, Names, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Brat gets their male and female names.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & God, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Deal [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252934
Kudos: 102





	Chosing Names

**Author's Note:**

> There is a non-binary character portrayed, I tried my best but I am not non-binary so if you are and would like to let me know how I did, I'd like that.
> 
> I also threw in a refresher about how Angel feelings and relationships work, which hopefully makes sense to you guys.
> 
> While Lucifer is Alec's Father Angels are not related the same way the Humans are. Most of them share no blood ties and therefore Incest isn't really a thing among Angels like it is for Humans, if Alec had not been raised by Lucifer, Amenediel and Micheal they might have seen him as a potential Mate, since they did they will never see him that way. This is why I have not tagged Incest for Alec and Magnus' relationship even though Asmodeus and Lucifer are sibling, they are only such because they were 'raised' by the same parents, sort of like adoptive sibling in a way, no blood relation but not really an option for dating either.
> 
> I don't know Angels are weird.

It is God that gives Brat their female name, not that Alec will tell everyone that, God is not yet ready to reveal Himself to the rest of the family, though Magnus has met Him more than once, usually only realizing such days after the fact.

It happens on a night where all the children are in the Loft for a sleep over, Trixie because Lucifer and Chloe had decided the case they were on was too dangerous for the girl to be in L.A. during and that was why Brat was over as well and Magnus had asked if Madzie wanted to join them for a night of fun and then Alec had brought Max home from the Institute to play with Johnathan like he often did.

So, all the children were in the Loft, they had made a blanket fort with Clary and Simon in the play room earlier and they had fallen asleep watching one of the Fantasia movies and the music was still playing through the Loft gently.

Brat had woken earlier and had come to Alec with a tremble in their limbs.

Brat had told Alec that they had a nightmare, and Alec had made them some hot cocoa to calm them down enough to tell what the nightmare had been about.

They were still walking through the nightmare when Alec felt a calm wash over the Loft.

"What's that?" Brat asked softly as they clung to Alec, fear filling their small body.

Alec glanced down at the child.

"That's my Grandfather, would you like to meet him?" Alec asked softly, "It's alright if you don't, there are many people who don't want to meet God, Lucifer is one of them."

"Why doesn't Luci want to meet God?" Brat asked.

"They are in the middle of a fight." Alec whispered, like it was a big secret.

Alec heard God snort. "A very big fight." He agreed.

Brat giggled, "Can we make Him hot cocoa too?"

"Of course, in fact I think God might even be hungry." Alec grinned.

"Can we make cookies and croissants?" Brat asked, bouncing excitedly now that they had a distraction from their nightmare.

"I've never made croissants." God said.

"Never?" Brat asked.

"Never, I've certainly watched them being made though, it can't be too hard." God told the child as He led them into the kitchen.

Alec followed and hoped that Magnus would forgive the destruction of his kitchen.

Two hours later and God was covered in flour with chocolate chips sliding down his face.

"Well, that was unexpected." God said as He looked down at Brat, "I don't think croissants are supposed to explode like that."

Brat giggled, "But it was fun."

"Yes, it was." God admitted, smiling down at Brat.

"Uncle Alec?" Brat asked as they turned to look at where Alec was sitting at the breakfast table finishing up some reports for the Clave.

"Yes?" Alec asked as he looked over.

"I want a girl name now." Brat said quietly, shifting nervously.

"Are you feeling like a girl today?" Alec asked gently as he came over to kneel next to Brat.

Brat nodded, "But I haven't found one I like."

"A girl name?" God inquired, "I know many girl names."

Brat looked up at Him, "You do?"

"Yes. You could be an Edana." God offered, thinking about the flames that twisted through the child, they were certainly fiery.

Brat wrinkled their nose.

"No, I thought not." God admitted, "I think the name that most suits you is Vida."

"Why does it suit me?" Brat asked.

God knelt with Alec to look at Brat's dark eyes.

"Vida means Life, but it also means One who is dearly loved, and that is something you most assuredly are, not just by your Maze-Mom and Linda-Ma, you are loved by evey being in this home, I can feel it, you are loved by young Trixie's mother, and, though I doubt he will ever admit to such a feeling Lucifer cares for you very much." God explained, soft and kind.

"Luci doesn't love me?" Brat asked as tears filled their eyes.

"Luci is an Angel, sweetpea." Alec began, "Angels don't love the same way the humans do, for Angels Love is for Mates only, and Lucifer would never think of a child as a Mate, the only person that Lucifer will ever admit to Loving would be Chloe and I highly doubt he will admit such aloud, do you understand?"

"So, Luci doesn't love you either?" Brat asked as his tears fell from his eyes becoming steam when they hit his skin.

"Lucifer cares for me very much, but I am his child, he raised me, he cannot see me as a Mate, Angels aren't held to the same rules as Humans, we aren't really related to one another in the same way a human parent and child are, Grace is almost like a separate entity and I was born of Lucifer's Grace, not his Blood. He cares for me as much as he is able, and he cares for you and Beatrix the same way he cares for me, if he didn't then he wouldn't treat you with such caution." Alec tried to explain.

"So, he does love me, Angels just don't call it that unless it's for Mates?" Brat asked, with a small frown.

"Yes, that's it, exactly." Magnus said from the entryway, "Hello, Yahweh." 

"Magnus Bane." God nodded.

Magnus lifted Brat into his arms, "Now what have you three been up to that has made such a mess?" Magnus asked as he swiped a finger through the goop that had once been chocolate chips and croissant dough.

"We were making Croissants." Brat shouted excitedly, "They blew up."

"Blew up?" Magnus asked slowly, "How did you managed that?"

Brat shrugged, "And Grandpa God gave me a girl name."

"Did He? Are you a girl today?" Magnus asked.

Brat nodded.

"Well, what is your name then?" Magnus asked as he flicked his wrist and ingredients began to fly around and combine.

"Vida." Brat said.

"Vida, that's a very lovely name." Magnus told the child.

Vida nodded, "I like it."

"That's good." Magnus told her, "Now, unlike the two behind me, I've actually made Croissants before and I can show you how to do it without explosions."

"But the explosion was the best part." Vida told him.

"You can explode things with Jace and Simon later." Magnus promised.

"Cool." Vida grinned.

"Have you chosen a boy name, yet?" Magnus asked as Alec readied a baking tray with God.

Vida hesitated but nodded.

"It's alright if you aren't ready to share." Magnus assured her.

"I wanted to name myself after Uncle Alec, but then Johnathan said it'd be confusing." Vida said softly, "I heard Aunt Izzy yelling the other day and she called Uncle Alec Gideon."

"Gideon is Alexander's middle name." Magnus explained.

"I don't like that name." Vida told them.

"Well, there are different forms of the same name." Magnus said as he rolled Croissants, "There is Gidi, Gideone, Gid, and Gidea, that are all some form of Gideon."

Vida frowned as she whispered each option.

"I think I like Gidea." She said eventually as she rolled a Croissant of her own.

"Alright, and if you do decide it doesn't suit then we can keep looking for a name you like better." Magnus assured her.

"Okay." Vida grinned up at him.

"Now I think you'd better help Yahweh put these in the oven and then you both are going to clean up in here while I go wake the others." Magnus told Vida.

"I'm God." God pouted.

"And you made a mess, now you get to clean it up." Magnus said firmly as he gave God a hard stare, crossing his arms over his chest.

Alec couldn't help the giggle he let out at the sight but turned away to scrub at one of the mixing bowls in the sink before Magnus could order him to clean.

There was a few moments of silence before Alec heard Magnus say, "I thought so." And when Alec peaked over God was scrubbing at some dough stuck to the ceiling while Vida carried their other dirty dishes to the sink.

After the other children were up and settled at the table Magnus produced a nice breakfast that God joined them at, though He ate more of the homemade Croissants than anything else.

And when the children decided that a celebration was necessary for Brat's new names they planned one as God left the Loft.

And maybe He took a few Croissants for His journey.

\--

A/n: I know I didn't use any of your lovely selections, although the Adam and Eve option was tempting but I decided that I wanted names with meaning.

Vida means 'Life' and 'one who is dearly loved', and I think that Brat would like a name that reminds them that they are no longer alone.

As for Gidea it is a form of Gideon which is Alec's middle name and means 'a mighty warrior'. I think that Brat would want to honor the one who gave him a second chance and well, Alexander means 'defender of men' and I don't think Brat would ever end up as a defender of men so that name was out.

My apologies if my portrayal of non-binary characters is off, I tried my best with my understanding of such people.

Again I am not Non-binary, and tried to be respectful with my portrayal of such, if you are non-binary and feel that I could fix something about the portrayal feel free to comment, but kindly please, thank you.


End file.
